


City Lights

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Grinding, I Regeret Absolutely Nothing, Love Confessions, Low-key cute, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: In the space between that blurred focus, you come nearerPress against each other, until we can’t stick any closerWhen I feel you with only my senses-City Lights by Yunho of TVXQ
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	City Lights

Nothing illuminates the hotel room other than the light coming in through the open window of the fourth floor. Just the slightest breeze is coming in, swirling around the room and carrying along the flickers of lights from cars on the roads and street lamps, the moon and the stars of the clear sky, muted by the never truly sleeping city. It’s a comfortable twilight that wraps around every corner of the room and the two naked figures on the bed, giving them enough cover and also enough chances to see.

Broad shoulders are resting against the headboard of the bed; head thrown against the wall with the cinnamon brown hair a complete mess due to the slender fingers tangling in them. Full lips are parted in deep yet excited breathes, hands grabbing onto a slim waist and enjoying every shiver that runs through the man moving on the other’s lap. There’re soft moans and barely-there groans mixing with the noises from the outside and it is the oddest but the most pleasing harmony. 

“Fuck…” the man on top breathes out, the finger of his left hand fall from tangling in other’s hair to his shoulder for more support, while his right has been holding onto the man’s shoulder for a while. “Fuck…” he breathes out again, his head falling back, the dim lights playing games in his red and black hair. Shadows fall over his exquisite features - from the rounded nose and high cheekbones to full, perfectly curved lips and strong jawline. His breathing is heavy and rapid as he grinds on the cinnamon-haired man’s lap, rubbing himself against one of the sturdy thighs. 

“You are so stunning, hyung,” the man resting against the headboard breathes out in half daze as he runs his hands over the dark-haired man’s sides and then down to his hips. He feels each shiver, each sound traveling through the man’s body and it is the most insane sensory experience - to see, hear and feel how the older man is falling apart. Only taste could make it complete and as the thought crosses the cinnamon-haired man’s mind it comes true.

“Don’t,” the man breathes out and moves more forward, whimpering softly as his sensitive, leaking length comes in contact with the other man’s stomach. He wraps his arms around the broad shoulders and presses their lips together. The barely-there whimpers and moans grow in strength when he is pulled closer - strong, large hands grabbing onto his ass and setting him more up the thigh. Even though now his length is rubbing against the abdominal muscles of the younger man rather than his leg he doesn’t stop but rather rolls his hips with even more enthusiasm.

“Beautiful,” the weak plead to stop is not taken into account and the praises continue to rain. “Absolutely breathtaking,” he whispers against the man’s trembling lips before kissing down his neck. “Incomparable,” he murmurs against the heated skin as his hands take a firmer hold onto the perfect ass-cheeks and help the man grind against him. “And only mine, right, Sani hyung?” he groans as his own hard length is now rubbing against the man’s thigh.

“D… don’t ask… You… you know…” San replies with a shaky voice and his body begins to move even faster, his hips rolling forward in search of friction both against the thigh he is still straddling and the man’s abdomen. “Dam it, Jongho,” he lets out and his head falls onto the other man’s shoulder as he shivers almost violently and snaps his hips forward a few more times, cuming all over himself and Jongho in the process. San’s whole body goes limp as he slumps against the younger one and it is the perfect state to move him around.

Jongho can feel how close he is himself, his hyung driving him insane in so many ways it is impossible to put in words. He rests his hand against the worn-out man’s nape and the small of his back as he moves them around until he can lay the man on his back onto the mattress. There is this blissed, half-lidded expression of content on his face and the softest, dimple-blessed smile appears as he sees Jongho hovering above him. His hands, still securely on Jongho’s shoulders this whole time, go to the back of his neck and pulls him down for yet another kiss.

San’s body shivers at each touch, his senses now heightened and his voice is getting braver about letting out sounds he held back before. He moans into the kiss, letting Jongho guide it and eagerly responding to everything. Even though he is barely regaining his senses he already moves his hips up to find more contact with Jongho’s skin. 

“Don’t be so eager,” Jongho murmurs against the kiss-swollen lips with a smile and begins kissing down the man’s neck. He allows his lips to trace down his chest and stomach, his hands gently rubbing his sides at the same time, and he doesn’t shy away from the remains of San’s orgasm on his stomach. Instead, he licks up what’s on his way down and the small hiccup like shiver is the best reaction he could expect. 

His hands go under the man, resting on his hips, while quite lasurelly he wraps his mouth around San’s dick. He uses just his mouth to raise the sensitive, barely hard flesh away from San’s body but it doesn’t take more than a couple of head movements for San’s length to firm up in his mouth. “How I love this about you, hyung,” he smirks as he lets the now hard length fall from his lips. “As well as I love how you shiver when I touch you,” he continues and kisses the very tip of the older man’s cock before licking down the shaft. “Or how obviously you pretend to not like my words while actually loving them,” he smirks before attaching his lips to the inside of San’s thigh.

“Shut.. shut up,” San whines and moans right after as Jongho gently bites onto the skin at his disposal, leaving red-ish and purple-ish marks all over the only place where no one would see. He would give all he has to leave the same marks on his beautiful hyung’s neck, chest, shoulders - everywhere - and proudly say it’s done by him but he can’t. They are each other’s secret and even though it is not entirely what he wants he is willing to take what he can get. 

Jongho’s hands go over San’s thighs and rest behind his knees before lifting them up just enough to expose the man’s most private parts to his hungry eyes. At this point, he doesn’t even have to ask and San grabs the back of his knees himself, whimpering quietly as Jongho’s hands slowly go down the underside of his thighs until they once again settle on his ass. The slightly rough hands knead on the soft flesh gently, almost like a lazy cat fixing a pillow for himself, but it is a false sense of calm. The same hands take a firmer hold of the round globes and spreads them apart. It doesn’t stop there and in a second San feels Jongho’s tongue pressing against his hole.

There is shiver rushing through the older man once more and that only makes Jongho smile and repeat his actions again. He traces his tongue over the puckered hole just barely making any contact at first, enjoying how event the slightest touch makes the older man shake. He could tease the man for hours, heaven’s know he would do so if only they only had the chance to, but now each minute is of importance. With no more teasing, he pushes his tongue against the skin more firmly, letting the tip of his tongue just barely go over the opening. His hands continue to work with the flesh they have the firmest hold on while he keeps licking slowly until San’s body completely relaxes only and only then does he fully go in.

San can feel his hands and legs shaking both from the strain of holding the legs up and also from the sensation Jongho’s mouth is bringing him. The younger is an amazing kisser, always blowing San’s mind, but San’s lips are not the only ones he knows how to work. His mouth works on the dark-haired man’s ass like it’s the best he has ever had and every single time it is the same amount of enthusiasm. Yes, this is not the first time nor it will be the last. He kisses and sucks on the slowly gaping hole, his tongue doing the most at tracing the sensitive muscles and pushing in more with each attempt. The moment he can freely move his tongue in and out, his groans vibrating against the sensitive area, San can’t hold back a single noise as well. He curses and groans, moans and breathes heavy from the intense sensation.

For Jongho it’s a feast or rather the sweetest dessert to have such control over his hyung, to taste him like this, to feel how his body slowly opens up for him. That could be the reason why he likes it so much. “You are so amazing,” he murmurs against the older man’s ass before letting both his lips and tongue to work around it as he sneaks one of his fingers in. There is a small, broken moan from the man he is currently tasting as the finger slips in with no resistance and that only encourages Jongho to continue.

He now works both his finger and tongue in and out of San, coating his hole with his saliva to the point of dripping. The wet sound, as he begins to move now two digits in and out, makes both of them shiver and he knows he needs to hold up just for a moment longer before he will get a chance for a release. However, he has to move away for a second and there is this displeased groan from San. His glassy eyes look at Jongho and as their gazes meet there is an animalistic, feral need in Jongho to move back the half a meter he shifted on the bed just to take the lubricant from the nightstand.

He returns in a split second, his mouth finding the stretched hole, perfect for his tongue now. It is not even a question would he hold back or not as he buries his face between San’s cheeks, sucking and licking the sensitive muscle and enjoying how San is losing it once more. He blindly fiddles with the lube until it’s open and only then withdraws his mouth, admiring the glistening with saliva artwork. 

There’s no resistance to push two lubed fingers in and getting the third one in right after, even the fourth takes virtually no time at all. All-time is lost in general as they have finally reunited in a kiss. At this point, it’s already both of them that are shaking in anticipation. Jongho has settled between San’s legs, his fingers deep into his lover while the latter is holding on to the biceps of the younger with all his strength. They both moan shamelessly in the kiss which is now sloppy, more tongue than lips, but they absolutely don’t care.

“Jongho, please… Fuck...” San finally can’t stand it any longer, his body contracting around the sturdy digits and Jongho is more than happy to oblige.

“Whatever the most beautiful man on earth wants,” he smirks as only at these words does a true blush wash over San’s features. He turns his head to the side to avoid Jongho’s gaze but that only allows the younger man to kiss his neck. “You won’t force me to stop saying that. Ever,” he whispers against the curve of the dark-haired man’s neck. There is no other reaction possible but smile when he moves up and San is looking at him with a pout. “You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, hyung. And I am never going to stop telling you that,” he smiles and kisses San once more.

Suddenly the eagerness has melted away. Their kiss has become tamer, Jongho’s fingers no longer pressing into San but his hand resting on his butt instead. “I love you,” San murmurs first, his eyes reflecting the flickering lights still pouring in from the open window. 

“I love you more,” Jongho responds and as San pouts again he lets out a laugh, kissing the pout away again. Only as he tries to move closer, to pull San’s body more against his own does his hard-on reminds of its existence and San’s arousal rubs between them, making him whimper as well. They do not return to the feral need of the moment they experienced just minutes ago but fall in the most comfortable routine they always return to. 

There’s no fiddling, no awkwardness as Jongho settles between San’s legs more comfortably, his right hand settling on the older one’s under-thigh while he strokes his length a few times with his left one. They both shake slightly as he slowly pushes in and freeze as soon as he is fully buried into San’s heat but it’s just a momentary stillness. 

Jongho’s hands firmly settle on San’s under thighs, lifting him up just enough, as he begins to slowly move. No matter how many times they got this chance to be alone together it always blew Jongho’s mind how good it felt, how right it felt to have San just for him. He doesn’t care that he will probably never be able to yell out to the world how much he loves the man and or how beautiful he is to him but it doesn’t matter. What matters is the blissful look on San’s face as he looks up, how he smiles, how he blushes - just for Jongho.

The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air together with shameless moans and broken, throaty versions of each other’s names. The city noises disappear for their ears and their own breathing seems to be the loudest noise accompanied by their rapidly beating hearts. There is no known time count on how long does it take for them to reach the point of ecstasy but at the very moment, everything seems to freeze in time. Jongho rides his orgasm out slowly, his hand, that found San’s cock in the middle of this, slowly strokes him off and lets him savor the same high.

The window still remains open, the late-night hour making the city as quiet as possible with only a few cars passing by and letting their headlights hit the window. The breeze might be a bit cold at this point but as the two naked bodies are now hiding under a blanket, pressed against each other as close as possible, it doesn’t matter. They still have time until the city lights fade into the dawn to share each other’s company and even though it might seem like waste they settle in each other’s arms for sleep. The very chance to sleep in the safest place they knew - their shared embrace - is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
